


2 - In The Hands Of The Enemy

by VickeyStar



Series: Whumptober 2020 [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010), Magnum P.I. (TV 2018)
Genre: Explosions, Juliet Higgins Whump, Kidnapped, Thomas Sullivan Magnum IV Whump, Whumptober 2020, oof, this one's an oof, y'all... are not gonna like us.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:40:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26767423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VickeyStar/pseuds/VickeyStar
Summary: If she’s here, that means that Thomas is either on the other side of the camera, or in another dark room.And if he’s off of the board, she’s sure the 5-0 team can bumble along, with Rick and TC’s assistance."Pick Who Dies" | Collars | Kidnapped
Relationships: Juliet Higgins & Everyone, Juliet Higgins & Thomas Sullivan Magnum IV
Series: Whumptober 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946791
Comments: 6
Kudos: 30





	2 - In The Hands Of The Enemy

**Author's Note:**

> The 5-0 team don't actually show up, but it's known that they are part of what's going on, so we considered it enough to mention the show in the tags.   
> Enjoy?   
>  ~ Sleef/Vic

There’s a camera pointed at her face.

She looks directly at it, lifting an eyebrow as she feels a cold metal around her neck.

Juliet glances downward, noting how her arms and legs are tied to a chair.

As she looks around the room, all she sees is darkness, a spotlight hanging above her.

“Well this is quite the predicament,” she says aloud, more annoyed than anything else.

Like usual, she knows exactly what’s going on.

She and Thomas were working a case, teaming up with their 5-0 friends, going after a killer who picked two random people off the street, put bomb collars around their necks, and made one of their loved ones pick who died.

Juliet shuffles in her chair, rotating her wrists and ankles as she tests how tightly she’s bound.

She keeps her expression disinterested, inwardly frowning at the rashes her wrists are getting as she tries.

Higgins takes a deep breath, sighing as she relaxes her body.

If she’s here, that means that Thomas is either on the other side of the camera, or in another dark room.

And if he’s off of the board, she’s sure the 5-0 team can bumble along, with Rick and TC’s assistance.

She’s sitting in silence, genuinely getting bored, when she hears yelling.

“Higgins? Are you here?”

Thomas.

She sighs, a bit of the hope she has reluctantly fading.

“Must you be so loud?”

There’s a moment of relieved silence as she waits, and predictably, he responds.

“You alright?”

A small smile graces her face, knowing he’s likely to be in her exact situation.

“A bit tied up with a bomb around my neck, but I’ll live.”

They both pause, knowing she chose those words to antagonize their kidnapper.

Sure enough, a new voice speaks.

_“Pick who dies.”_

The bomb collar around her neck starts beeping, Juliet pursing her lips as she shifts.

There must’ve been a response from 5-0, because their would-be killer spoke again.

_“Pick who dies.”_

Juliet feels warmth on her neck, the beeping speeding up into a small whine.

“Juliet? You still there?”

She’s getting unnerved.

“For now.”

Her neck is heating up quickly, starting to be painful as she sits in her chair, wrists twisting and turning as she tries to get some kind of slack to slip free.

It isn’t working.

“Magnum, is your device heating up?” She asks, still trying to slip out.

There’s a moment of silence.

“No.”

They both pause, him hoping she bought the lie, her not buying it for a second.

Juliet takes a deep breath, feeling the rope around her wrists and the arms of the chair.

“Juliet?”

She can’t make herself respond, knowing fully well what the warmth and noise around her neck means.

“You’re gonna be okay, Higgie.”

Something in his voice makes her pause.

Yes, it could just be the generic worried certainty, but…

He sounds a bit _too_ certain.

“Thomas—”

She’s cut off by an explosion.

~*~

She wakes up in a hospital.

There’s a bandage on part of her neck, as well as some bandages on her wrists.

From her bed, she can see TC and Rick standing by the window, Kumu dosing off in the chair next to her as Katsumoto stands by the door.

Juliet swallows hard.

“What happened?”

The boys share an uneasy glance, Kumu simply resting a hand on Juliet’s arm.

“Honey…” Kumu starts, but she trails off.

Juliet frowns as they all glance at each other, easily reading the question in the room.

_How do we tell her?_

“What.”

Her voice is suddenly steel, gaze piercing as she dares them to speak.

It’s Gordon who bites the bullet.

“He told us to choose you.”

Her gaze zeroes in on him, and he meets her.

“You were being held in different rooms. Thomas said that if we couldn’t get there in time, we should choose to save you.”

She doesn’t blink.

“So tell me you got to us in time.”

The silence is louder than any words.

One of the machines starts beeping more frequently, causing nurses to enter the room.

“You’re crowding her, everyone, you need to leave the room.” A voice says, people checking her arms and eyes as the others are rushed out of the room.

Juliet breathes harder and quicker, her heart racing as she panics.

“She’s not calming down anytime soon.”

“Get the sedatives.”

There’s a flurry of motion as the people around her move, and then her body is calming down against her will.

A tear finally rolls down her cheek, just as her eyes slip shut.

edn

**Author's Note:**

> hey remember last year when we straight up killed higgins?   
> yeah... we genuinely don't know if these characters will die again in this month or not...   
> hope y'all enjoyed?


End file.
